The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The fourth entry of the Animevengers series where the group battles against Ice Age's villain "Captain Gutt" and the Red Death from the original How To Train Your Dragon movie. The story will continue after Animevengers 3 is completed, so until then, leave out some reviews and keep your hopes up!
1. Promotion

_**Hello, everyone. LandoftheFuture here and after a year since I started Animevengers 3, I brought some news to those who reviewed the first three Animevengers stories. This is fourth entry of the Animevengers series and I've been wanting to make it since I had such a long time trying to get the third one continued. Which leads to two more good news: If the third Animevengers gets enough views and reviews to make it a success, I'll start the fourth one as soon as I can get Animevengers 3 completed. I know it might take me quite some time, but be patient. M4dG4rl, thank you for review the remaining chapters that I've updated of February this year. If you're reading these news, please make sure that I'll never give up until Animevengers 3 is completed. Please help me come up with ideas for the next ten chapters to complete it. Thank you. Everyone else, enjoy and keep your hopes up for Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death.**_


	2. Captain Gutt Returns

_**The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death**_

_**Chapter 1: Captain Gutt Returns**_

Somewhere, in the Ice Age world, there lived a bunch of clams that seemed to come alive and turn into seductive sirens to seduce any living creature that comes towards them. Then, one of them opens up to reveal a corpse of Captain Gutt, a sea-monkey leader of the pirates of the sea. As it spewed it out, the corpse landed on an ocean before it was picked up by green dust. It then carries the dead Captain Gutt and lands him on the ground before resurrecting him to life, giving him a chance to live again. The sea-monkey opened his eyes slowly and stood up for a moment. He gasped in horror and surprise.

"I'm alive", whispered Captain Gutt, "I'm alive! At last! After a few years, I'm back! I wonder who brought me back to life."

"I did", said a deep and intimidating voice and when Captain Gutt turns around, he sees a deadly dragon before it roars very loudly.

"Who are you?", asked Captain Gutt.

"I'm the one my kind calls the "Red Death"", said the Red Death, "Now, tell me who you are and I will not harm you."

"I'm Captain Gutt, the captain of the ocean sea", introduced Captain Gutt, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Red Death. For a name like yours, it sure sounds silly. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Red Death roars in anger at what Captain Gutt had said, frightening him for a moment.

"I'm sorry", said Captain Gutt, "I really deserve that. Now, can I tell you what happened to me a few years ago?"

"Certainly", said Red Death, "I would love to see what you like to tell me about your life."

"It all started a long time ago when me and my crew were sailing on the seven seas", said Captain Gutt, "We were doing what any pirate does: to find the booty and keep all of the loot, they slaughter, they kill, and they don't give a hoot. That is until we spotted four passengers that were stranded at the ocean. They were trying to get back to their home, but we decided to let them join us. But they refused our offers and escaped our ship, not to mention destroying it as well. So, we followed their trail and one of our crew managed to join those freaks. Sometime later, we got our crew member back, but the four escaped and headed back to where they live. The fertile land where their kind live peacefully. So, we got there and got his wife, daughter, and the other herd members. But just as we were trying to throw them overboard and kill that female mammoth, they ruined our plans again and most of us were wiped out by those freaks and that huge whale. But I escaped and fought that male mammoth. I was this close to winning, but he defeated me and send me off the cliff before I hit the ocean. Once there, I saw a siren that looked like a beautiful female sea-monkey, but it turned out to be a vicious sea creature and gobbled me up. That was all it happened. Now, how about you tell me about what happened to you before I was brought back to life?"

"With pleasure", said Red Death, "It seemed to be a very short one, unlike yours. It all started when I was feeding off the other dragons at my world called "Berk". Then, there was another dragon that came to my lair. I didn't know who it was, but it carried two human beings called the Vikings. They managed to interfere into my plans to eat all of the dragons, but that wasn't about that. The next time I appeared in my lair, there were more human Vikings led by a strong male leader. They attacked me, but I fought back and conquered their boats and other attacks such as their catapults. But before I could eat them, more human Vikings came and they happened to be riding on dragons, like the two humans I saw back at my lair. Then, one of them managed to save his dragon from a sinking boat after I destroyed it. Then, the two came back from the ocean and they flew up in the sky, making a huge attack on me. So, I managed to chase them into the sky where we fought valiantly. I managed to destroy that dragon's tail even though it wasn't real. It was made out of some flags from the human and his kind. That is when they gained the advantage to defeat me. They hit my wings until I couldn't fly anymore and I crashed into the ground. That's all that happened to me until some green dust came towards me. I sucked it and gained the ability to bring others from the grave. That was when I used it to bring you back to life."

"Oh, really?", asked Captain Gutt, "And why did you do that in the first place?"

"Because I want someone to help me plot my revenge on that human", said Red Death darkly, "I'm sure you have someone that you want revenge against, do you?"

"Yes", said Captain Gutt, "I have someone I want to just destroy. That mammoth. He foiled my plans to conquer the seven seas and he took everything away from me. Someday, I'll make him pay for what he did. And I get your point on wanting revenge. So... would you like to help me as well?"

"Hm... interesting", said Red Death, "A desperate sea-monkey captain of the seven seas and a dragon teaming up? That doesn't sound like a bad idea after all. You got yourself a deal, sea-monkey."

"Now you're talking my language", said Captain Gutt and the two laughed evilly.

**_Disney/Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, & Blue Sky Studios Presents_**

**_The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death_**

Later, back at the Ga-Hoole world, the Animevengers are busy living peacefully with the Guardians of Ga-Hoole with the Ga-Hoole tree now rebuilt with a new headquarters made out of pine and wood. As they continue to do so, Hiccup, Po, Jack Frost, and Soren are practicing fight each other. The Dragon Warrior used his Kung Fu moves learned by the Furious Five and Tai Lung against the Barn Owl, but Soren managed to avoid them and used his claws to scratch him in the face for a moment. Then, Hiccup used his Dragon Sword which lights up in fire against Jack Frost's powers, but he used his staff to hit his sword and kicked him in the chest. However, the Dragon Rider managed to overpower Jack by dodging his icy powers and tripped him in with the edge of his sword.

"Wow", said Po, "That was... awesome! Let's go again!"

"Maybe later", said Jack Frost, "I gotta get to Santa Claus and the others. They might need to tell me something for a moment. See you."

Jack Frost flew away to see the Guardians, who are watching him flying towards them in the entrance to the Ga-Hoole tree.

"What's going on?", asked Jack Frost.

"We're heading back to our world", said Bunnymund, "But you're not."

"Wait a minute", said Jack Frost, "So you guys are leaving after everything we've been through together?"

"Only for a year", said Santa Claus, "We're missing our jobs to deliver our goods to the children. Bunny has eggs to paint for Easter, Toothiana needs to take some teeth from their children, Sandy has to make some pleasant dreams for the children, and I need to deliver the presents before Christmas. In the meantime, the others will need you here."

"I'm sorry, Jack", said Toothiana, "It's the way it's gotta be."

"Look, Jack", said Bunnymund, "You've been chosen as a new Animevengers warrior. Your acts are the reason why you received it in the first place."

"I see", said Jack Frost, "It's been two years since..."

"Since Jamie kept believing in us", said Santa Clause, "I know. Now it's the time for you to become a warrior with the others."

"Well... I wish you good luck, mate", said Bunnymund and Sandman waved his goodbye hand.

"We'll see you back at our world soon, Jack", said Toothiana.

"Same goes for me too", said Jack Frost, "See you, guys."

Then, the four Guardians of Childhood headed towards the portal that leads them back to their world in the North Pole, Warden, and the Tooth Palace. Jack Frost then flies towards the edge of the Ga-Hoole tree, deciding to rest for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Po, Hiccup, and Soren talked to each other for a moment.

"This was some great training", said Soren, "I wish we could do this more often."

"Maybe if we use your help to face our enemies", said Hiccup, "It's been a few months since the Pure Ones."

"Yeah", said Soren, "And we brought Kludd back from his evil ways. I wonder if I go to your worlds?"

"You will", said Hiccup, "For now, we'll face one enemy at my world."

"Who?", asked Po, "The Outcasts?"

"No", said Hiccup, "The Red Death. The dragon that my dad and the other Vikings fought back at my world before I met Po. If it comes back to life, who knows? With the Dragon Warrior on my side and a Guardian of Ga-Hoole with me too, we'll defeat it. As long as it's not powerful enough to destroy us."

"Ah, that's nothing", said Po, "I defeated a dragon before. It was a Chinese-like dragon that tried to destroy the Valley of Peace."

"You mean, Ke-Pa?", asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, that", said Po, "As long as we destroyed the soul that was transferred to Lord Xao's body-"

"Po, I don't think we should mention that dragon right now", said Hiccup.

"What does he mean, Lord Xao's body?", asked Soren.

"Xao was... just an enemy of ours", said Hiccup, "We took really great care of him, so there's no need to worry about that. Right, Po?"

Hiccup nudges the panda to talk.

"Oh, right", said Po, "We defeated him with teamwork. No sweat."

"It's alright", said Soren, "You don't have to tell me anything."

"We might need to bring back another group that went with us", said Hiccup.

"The Ice Age group", said Po.

"Who's the Ice Age group?", asked Soren.

"Just a group of creatures from another world", said Po, "A mammoth, a sloth, another mammoth, two brothers that I don't what they are, and a saber tooth tiger. They were with us back at my world and when they left, we promised we would see them again in their world. I don't know when will we go there, but we'll see."

"If we have a chance, we might need you along the way, Soren", said Hiccup, "I wonder if Tyra will come with us. We have to ask her sometime later."

"We might", said Soren, "See you later. Gylfie and the others are doing something inside the tree."

Soren flies away and the two walked from the training room in the Ga-Hoole tree. Meanwhile, back at the Ice Age world, the paleolithic creatures are peacefully living in their new home after the three defeated Captain Gutt and his band of pirates. While Sid and Peaches are playing with the hatchlings that were born from their bird families, Diego and Shira are looking at the sunset before they looked at each other for a moment.

"This is great, isn't it, Diego?", asked Shira.

"It is, Shira", said Diego, "It's been a long time since the Animevengers made us join them. I wonder if they can come here and help us."

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't", said Shira, "As long as there isn't another band of pirates, we're fine."

Suddenly, the two saber tooth tigers heard a roar that came from far away.

"What was that?", asked Diego.

"I don't know", said Shira.

"Wait here", said Diego, "I gotta tell Manny about this. See if there's a creature out there."

"Right", said Shira and Diego ran to find Manny and Ellie, who are practicing fighting each other with their tusks.

"I think we're doing fine so far, Manny", said Ellie, "How long will we do this?"

"Until night comes and when the Animevengers come here, we'll be glad", said Manny, "It's been two years since China and we may..."

"Manny!", exclaimed Diego, "We heard a noise far away from here. It might be a creature. I don't know."

"Are you sure?", asked Ellie.

"I bet it's those pirates", said Manny.

"That's ridiculous, Manny", said Ellie, "Why would pirates make a noise or that?"

"For all I know, they might be coming here for revenge on us", said Manny, "Let's find out what that noise is."

Then, as the paleolithic creatures sat at the edge of their new home, the roar was heard again and this time, it revealed to be the Red Death.

"What is that?", asked Ellie.

"I don't know", said Diego.

"It could be some kind of monster", said Manny.

"Well, whatever that thing is, we'll fight it", said Sid and took a stick, "Hey, monster! Taste this!"

Sid throws the stick that now lands in the water.

"Sid", said Manny, "Every single time, you always have to do everything so stupid."

The Red Death then roars and the paleolithic creatures ran for their lives.

"Everyone, take cover in that cave!", shouted Ellie, "We can survive this!"

Then, as the creatures followed the five into a cave far away while the Red Death destroys all of the fertile land of the Ice Age world. Then, he breathes fire into the ground before everything turned white.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming up! Sorry I took so long.**_


End file.
